Labios rotos
by Alice Ushiromiya Albarn
Summary: Maka esta triste ultimamente Soul la ama desde hace tiempo y le duele verla asi Muy mal Summary lo se... T T pero es mi primer One-shop una oportunidad a Alice onegai... !


**Disclamer: Soul Eater no me pertenece si no Asura no habría muerto T_T y la canción Labios Rotos tampoco Pertenece a ZOE -w-**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala escuchando música con mis audífonos, estaba sonando "soñé" de ZOE muy buena canción. Cuando se termino la canción lo puse en pausa y busque en "artistas" ZOE no tengo muchas canciones de ellos, pero lo acepto es una buena banda, en la lista estaban "Nada, Soñé, Vía Láctea" entre otras pero una que me llamo la atención fue "Labios rotos" me recordaba a Maka en estos momentos.<p>

Por cierto, me recuerda a ella ya que hace unas semanas casi un mes, que el bastardo de Ox Ford termino con ella dejándola casi moribunda, obviamente que en cuanto me entere quise ir a golpearlo, pero Maka no me dejo.

Aunque ya hubiera pasado tiempo desde eso se le veía aun triste, y quería que su tristeza se acabara no soportaba verla así de deprimida se preguntan la razón, es porque la amo si, la AMO desde antes de que aquel maldito confesara sus sentimientos aunque sigo sin saber lo que le vio.

De la nada la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una Maka empapada, supongo que estaba lloviendo afuera.

-¿Que paso?

-Mejor no hablemos de eso- dijo en un tono cortante- preparare la cena

-Pero hoy me toca a mí

-DIJE…-carraspeo un momento- lo siento… la preparare yo

-Si insistes- dije aterrorizado

* * *

><p>Maka llevaba aproximadamente media hora cocinando, y a pesar de que aun tenía los audífonos puestos la seguía escuchando. No lo soporto… no soporto verla así.<p>

Inconsciente mente llegue hasta la cocina y la vi de espaldas, con los codos en la barra y las manos en la cara. Estaba llorando, no me lo pensé dos veces, la abrase por la espalda y me quite los audífonos

-S… Soul- dijo casi inmediatamente- yo... yo…

-no te preocupes conmigo no tienes porque fingir, se cómo te sientes y no te culpo, no es nada _cool- _hice que se diera la vuelta para limpiar sus lagrimas

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas y me abrazo, y por supuesto que correspondí su abrazo y comencé a tatarear "labios rotos" hasta que se calmo.

-¿Labios rotos?- me pregunto al momento que se separaba un poco de mi

-una buena canción-

-si es linda- y me sonrió y juro que mis mejillas se sonrojaron_-"entrégame tus labios rotos…"_- comenzó a cantar

_-"los quiero besar, los quiero curar… los voy a cuidar con todo mi amor…"_-y seguí la canción-"_Moja el desierto de mi alma, con tu mirar, con tu tierna voz-_

_-"con tu mano en mi mano en la eternidad…"- _cantamos los dos, e inesperadamente tomo mis mejilla y me beso

Si así como lo leyeron me beso, me tomo unos segundos correspondí, aunque sabía que era solo un impulso quería disfrutar el momento, lo cual no se me permitio ya que nos separamos

-Soul… yo…

-no te preocupes no diré nada

-no es eso… esto… yo… no quiero que se quede así

-¿Que dices?

-que yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga Soul… yo…

-Maka…

-Te… T… ¡TE AMO!...- y después de que lo grito se sonrojo a más no poder- lo siento… sé que no debí de decirlo…

-Maka… aquí ya quedo claro de que no queremos ser amigos- la abrace de la cintura y la bese- también te amo Maka… pero como es que me amas si se supone que hace poco terminaron tu y Ox?

-sabes la verdadera razón por la que terminamos no fue por que el me termino, si no que fue el revés, no soportaba en hecho de estar con alguien que en realidad no amaba, si lo admito lo quise, pero nadie como tu… -y me beso

-entonces... ¿tu desde antes sentías algo por mi?

-se podría decir…

-y yo sufriendo todo este tiempo…

-Lo lamento…

-te tendré que castigar por eso…- y sonreí maliciosamente, subiéndola en la barra besando su mentón…

Jeja definitivamente seria una tarde Muy…. Larga… y no me la perdería por nada… todo por recuperar el tiempo perdido con MI Maka….

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que tal...? bueno es mi primer one-shop supongo que no es mucho, pero ustedes critiquenlo (criticas constructivas porfavor)<strong>

**si ya se que ne vez de publicar esto deberia de haber actualizado "migikata no chou" pero esque la verdad no me resisti y aparte de que me estoy esforzando en hacer un capitulo largo.**

**en fin... **

**Alice quiere una galleta apoyen el proyecto " por cada Review una galleta" porfavor tengo hambre T_T**

**Jane~! ;D**


End file.
